Sin Consideración
by fannychan-44
Summary: El amor por alguien que está tan cerca de ti, es muy doloroso, la cercanía no te permite entender la situación, y sólo el amor arrebatador permanece. Las dudas pueden hacernos tomar malas decisiones. IshiHime. Songfic.


**Hola a todos!!! yo aki de nuevo jajaja**

**este es mi tercer fanfic de esta pareja Ishihime ke me encanta y ke espero ke algun dia keden juntos, aunke de ves en ves odie a orihime... los ke leen el manga ya sabran a lo ke me refiero jejeje**

**este es un fic ke se me ocurrio hacer despues de ver algunos sucedos interesantes en el manga, asi ke puede ke algunas cositas de aki no les entiendan**

**primero song fic con una cancion de alejandro fernandez de su disco viento a favor ke me encanta y cuando la escuche pense ke era perfecta para este fic, si tienen la oportunidad de oirla, haganlo. **

**la historia esta ambientada en la etapa de la univerisdad, asi ke calculenle a los chicos unos 19 o 20 años, algunos personajes son inventados por supuesto y otros no. **

**disfrutenlo y espero sus reviews!!  
**

* * *

**Sin consideración**

-ahora resulta que todos los hombres con unos santos, no?-protesto Lili Hellman con indudable sarcasmo y acento británico al ver como su novio defendía la postura de la raza masculina con un argumento, a su parecer, bastante pobre-que me dices de los rumores que circulan en el Campus diciendo que al tal Nobunaga no se le ha escapado ninguna novia?

Era evidente que no se refería a la cantidad de veces que las llevó a bailar; bueno, aunque muchos considerarían el sexo como otro estereotipo de "baile". Ishida acomodo sus lentes al pensar en la mala comparación que había hecho. Con suerte, la gente alrededor en el Café frente al Campus de la Universidad no les prestaba mucha atención. Cada quien se ocupaba de sus asuntos. Miro a sus compañeros de carrera que seguían con la discusión y sonrió levemente pero ameno. Tenía que admitir que a pesar de todo, se la pasaba bien con ellos; lo hacían distraerse de esos pensamientos con exceso de emociones. Aunque eso solo fuera superficial, por que los llevaba marcados como fuego.

-y vuelve la mula al trigo!-Otto levanto los brazos asqueado por la pelea-y como estas tan segura que se refiere al sexo?

-por que es lo único en lo que los hombres piensan!

-tengo que diferir en eso-interrumpió Ishida uniéndose a la conversación, dando un ultimo sorbo a su café-no deberías generalizar.

-hasta que te escucho hablar! No te trajimos para que te sentaras a echar raíces, Ishida!-el chico moreno lo miraba con reproche-ya era hora de que me ayudaras a defender a nuestros compatriotas!

-no estoy defendiendo a nadie en especial-aclaro con seriedad.

-como que no?!-se quejo Otto-vamos Ishida, no puedes dejarme solo!

-_c´mon baby_! –dijo Llily-creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo de que Uryuu no entra en esa clasificación.

-cual clasificación?-dijo Otto sin entender-él sigue siendo hombre, o no Ishida?

-desde que nací.

-pues eso que les cuelga entre las piernas es lo único que tienen en común!-musito la rubia con descaro, lo que dejo entrever una mueca de desagrado de los varones.

-podrías decirlo de forma menos grotesca?-pidió el chico de gafas sintiendo el bochorno apoderarse de su rostro.

-en serio Otto…-la joven ignoro la petición-no puedo creer que le pidas a Uryuu que defienda tu postura de los hombres.

-y por que no?

-_sweet heart_…solo tienes que echar un vistazo, no puedes comparar a este amable y honorable caballero-la rubia señalo a Ishida con la mano, quien parpadeo con inocencia-contigo y tus amigos barbajanes!

-ooh bueno, pero no me negaras que así te gusto, eh?-dijo Otto con sonrisa de mofa.

Lily se puso colorada de repente para luego cruzarse de brazos y voltear la cabeza fuera del alcance de la mirada de su novio.

-da igual, tu también eras de esos hombres que piensan que acostarse con una chica es alguna especie de competencia!

-así era… hasta que tu me domaste…-el chico no dejaba de lado su sonrisa traviesa-además, como dijo Ishida, no deberías generalizar. Cuando lo haces estando enamorado es…

Y aquí fue donde al Quincy se le soltó la lengua como pocas veces le había pasado.

-tan hermoso…

-es verdad, no todos los hombres que…-Otto detuvo su relato, asombrado por el comentario. Si bien las palabras fueron muy suavemente pronunciadas, eso no impidió que ambos lo escucharan. La pareja observo a Ishida con los ojos enormemente abiertos, quien solo se llevo la taza a los labios para encubrir de alguna manera su sonrojado rostro y hacerse el desentendido, a pesar de que la taza estaba vacía.

-I… Ishida… no me… digas que… que tu… -tartamudeo Lily sin creérselo todavía.

-que… que tu… ya… lo…-al novio le faltaba poco para que su mandíbula cayera al suelo.

Era increíble como esas dos simples palabras habían ocasionado tal embebecimiento. ¿Tan difícil era creer que un chico como él pudiera tener una relación de ese calibre? Pero claro que la culpa la tenia él. Era obvio que sus compañeros sacaran sus propias conclusiones si a él se le escapaba un comentario que les diera pistas acerca de si ya tenia o había tenido esa clase de intimidad con una mujer. Por que eso era prácticamente lo que les dio a entender.

-vaya!! Quien lo diría de ti!-dijo Otto con su voz cansina, esa que usa siempre que quiere molestar.

-te lo tenias muy escondido eh Uryuu!-le siguió su novia dándole unos golpecitos con el codo. Al parecer se estaban divirtiendo.

Bueno… ¿y cual es el meollo del asunto si ya no era virgen?

-y dime amigo mío… quien fue la afortunada? Por que no te hemos visto con ninguna novia.

Y las punzadas en su pecho regresaron, tan fuertes y constantes como las recordaba. Trago saliva para intentar disminuir la opresión y así poder responder.

-no tengo por que decirles el nombre-sin percatarse, contesto mas brusco de lo que debería.

-oye… no tienes por que ponerte así…-refuto el chico ofendido.

-lo siento…-alcanzo a disculparse Ishida ante las expresiones de desconcierto de sus compañeros-pero es que eso es algo…

-personal…-prosiguió Lily con calma usando una sonrisa para bajar los humos-no tienes por que disculparte. Si no quieres decirnos esta bien.

-lo entendemos, no te preocupes-completo Otto-debimos suponer que no nos dirías nada.

-perdónanos si te hicimos sentir presionado…-dijo la británica con voz dócil-además, un caballero no tiene memoria, verdad Ishida?-corono su frase con un guiño coqueto, lo que logro que el Quincy dejara escapar una sonrisa afable.

-gracias…

-_Oh My God_!-expreso la chica casi con histeria llevando su mano al pecho-en serio Uryuu, si sonrieras mas seguido de esa manera, tendrías a por lo menos la mitad de la Facultad de Medicina tras tus huesos!

Ishida solo hizo lo que siempre hace cuando no sabe que responder: acomodarse las gafas.

-ya es bastante popular desde el semestre anterior, cuando se unió a la mesa directiva por su alto promedio, solo que le gusta hacerse el tonto-Otto miro a Ishida acusadoramente.

-yo no me hago el tonto-dijo él con descontento-simplemente es algo que no me preocupa.

-pues deberías!-lo corrigió Lily severa-en especial ahora que ya no te dejas ver tanto con Orihime como antes.

Otra contracción mezclado con ansiedad se hundió en su estomago, viajando después por todo su cuerpo. Apretó los puños bajo la mesa por unos segundos para intentar deshacerse de la horrible sensación, que lo ayudo a mantener su cara inexpresiva. A estas alturas de su vida pensaba que todas las emociones las tenía controladas, sin permitirse dejarlas salir y que solo era cuestión de que el tiempo hiciera su trabajo para favorecerlo.

Pero aun seguía esperando, y no veía resultado alguno.

-por cierto Ishida, ¿Qué ha pasado con ustedes dos?-pregunto su compañero con curiosidad-antes estaban juntos todo el tiempo, ¿se pelearon o algo?

Hubiera preferido una pelea, eso tendría mejor solución.

-no todo el tiempo…-reparó Uryuu lo mas indiferente que pudo-ella tiene que atender sus estudios también.

-pensé que ella estaba saliendo con un chico de la facultad de ingeniería…-dijo la rubia como para sacar información-tu debes saber algo, Uryuu.

-no realmente…-sabia las preguntas que seguirían a continuación, por lo que prefirió cortar la raíz de un tajo antes que empezara a crecer-chicos, tengo que irme-dejo el pago de su café descafeinado en la mesa y se levanto.

-a donde vas?!-le grito Otto-las clases de Cardiología son en una hora!

-tengo junta de la mesa-indico con rapidez mientras se alejaba-nos vemos.

Y esa información era una gran mentira, pero optaba por que las cosas fueran de ese modo, por su bienestar mental. No sabía por cuanto tiempo mas podría seguir con este teatrito; sino fuera por sus nervios de acero y orgullo Quncy, se habría vuelto loco desde hace mucho. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza con cansancio.

Antes de llegar a la esquina, alcanzo a divisar la silueta de dos chicas despidiéndose con alegría. Una de ellas tenia un cabello negro con corte asimétrico, en cambio, su acompañante lucia un sedoso cabello largo anaranjado. Ishida contuvo la respiración cuando la joven lo miro y le ofreció un saludo tímido con la mano. Algo en sus ojos grises era diferente; una nostalgia se apodero de ellos al instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron. El chico devolvió el saludo con debilidad.

Una camioneta tipo jeep con tres chicos encima en pleno escándalo y con la música a todo lo que da conducían hacia el semáforo. Por instinto, Ishida acelero la marcha, mientras que en el carril de su costado, el jeep se acercaba cada vez mas a la esquina donde Inoue esperaba el cambio de luces para poder cruzar al otro lado. Cuando se percataron de la presencia de la pelirroja, Uryuu pudo escuchar las risas y piropos repugnantes que se confundían fácilmente con ofensas dedicadas a su amiga, y la sangre le hirvió a borbotones en sus venas. El auto se detuvo en el semáforo en rojo, y la acumulación de _reiatsu_ bajo sus pies hizo que su perfil desapareciera con el aire.

El vehículo se detuvo frente a ella, y su cuerpo se lleno de tensión.

-miren nada mas que pedazo de hembra tenemos aquí!

-tanta carne y yo chimuelo!!

-con tantos topes y yo sin frenos!!

-oye biscocho! Que tal si me dejas tocar un poco de tus encantos, eh!

La joven se puso tan colorada que podría hacerle buena competencia al semáforo. No sabia si sentirse halagada o insultada. Con la cabeza gacha se dispuso a cruzar la calle, cuando unas manos con mayor tamaño cubrieron las suya por completo, entrelazando los dedos con los de ella. Un escalofrío la inundo al sentir el tacto; esta sensación la conocía perfectamente y seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en ella. Levanto la vista añorando que fuera la persona que ella creía.

-U-Uryuu-kun…-susurro con el corazón en la garganta.

-tranquila… -sus rasgos eran serios, pero su voz denotaba lo que le pedía-solo sigue caminando y no les hagas caso.

-h-hai… -Inoue volvió a bajar la cabeza con el rostro sonrojado.

Ishida camino a su lado sin soltarla, quedando entre la camioneta y la chica, de modo que tapara la visión de los tipos hacia Orihime. Las rabietas y quejas de ellos se escucharon enseguida de que él llegara a rescatar la situación. Con una mirada gélida, giro su rostro ligeramente hacia ellos; sus ojos azules inyectados de una furia pocas veces vista en él. Estaba aguantándose cada vez menos las ganas de atravesarles la cabeza con sus flechas y regresarlos al infierno.

Los hombres se desanimaron como un globo que es desinflado de golpe al observar a Ishida, que no tardo ni tres segundos en regresar la vista al frente, preocupado por alejar lo más posible a la chica de la mirada de esos trogloditas. Continuaron caminando por un largo rato sin que el chico separara su mano, de hecho aun la sostenía con firmeza.

-Uryuu-kun?

El nombrado se detuvo casi abruptamente, consiente de que el sonido de su nombre en la voz de Inoue le hizo saltar el corazón. Hacia ya tanto que no oía llamarlo por su nombre. Se volteo a mirarla.

-que pasa?-contesto casi en automático-estas bien?

-si, estoy bien…-tartamudeo desconcertada-solo fue el susto.

-me alegro…-suspiro con alivio.

-ano… gracias por ayudarme… -hablo la chica en un intento de no hundirse en el silencio del momento, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Uryuu se tenso un instante. Era sumamente increíble el efecto que tenia sobre él, a pesar de que prácticamente no se habían visto tanto como en el pasado. Esto no era mas que una prueba contundente de la añoranza que tenia de ella.

-no fue nada… lo sabes…-dejo que el reflejo de la luz en los cristales de sus gafas cubrieran sus ojos.

-si… ya lo veo… -le dijo de manera juguetona-no has cambiado nada Uryuu-kun!

Parpadeó confundido y abochornado. No sabía como debía tomar eso, en especial viniendo de ella.

-pero no te preocupes, me alegra que sigas siendo el mismo…-de repente, dejo escapar esas palabras impregnadas con la suavidad de un terciopelo-me gustas mas así.

Ahora la que sentía el bochorno cubrirle el rostro fue a ella, quien se cubrió la boca con la mano; como si eso pudiera borrar el tropezón que acababa de dar.

Ishida ahora sí sabía como tomarse ese comentario. Sonrió con deleite, obligando a su mente a no crear esperanzas que pudieran alimentar sus deseos. Ya lo había hecho una vez. No volvería a ocurrir. Jamás.

-no… no me malinterpretes Uryuu-kun… yo me refería a… -dijo inquieta negando arduamente con la cabeza.

-se a lo que te referías… Inoue-san…

Por que por esta misma razón, era tan difícil enamorarse, en especial cuando es de la persona equivocada. La observo con una mezcla de anhelo y nostalgia.

-eehh… Uryuu-kun?-la voz de su interlocutora lo hizo salir de su ensueño-tengo que irme…

Al principio no captó la idea, pero cuando ella bajo la vista para mirar ambas manos aun unidas, la expresión del Quincy fue algo que la joven no pudo identificar. Fue como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo que había hecho mal, como una dura respuesta ante un suceso difícil de digerir. Ahí estaba de nuevo la pared, gruesa e impenetrable que él había construido en los últimos meses entre ellos. Sintiéndolo mas alejado que nunca, el chico desenredo sus dedos disculpándose. Inoue lamento casi al instante el que la soltara. Siempre le habían gustado mucho las manos de Uryuu y la sensación de seguridad que le transmitían.

Y la suavidad con la que las deslizaba sobre ella.

-gracias de nuevo…-se alejo de él dando un paso hacia atrás pero sin dejar de mirarlo_-mattane_, Uryuu-kun!

Giro sobre sus talones para empezar a correr en la dirección contraria. Ishida ni siquiera espero a contestarle. Estaba mas entretenido admirando el movimiento encantador de su silueta al voltearse, dejando de lado la falda que se movía con ella.

Ese vestido… se lo hizo él.

Forzó a su cuerpo a voltearse cuando ella desapareció en una esquina y seguir su camino a casa. No debía pensar mucho en ello. Simplemente eran señales equivocadas, un alimento falso para él. Aunque inevitablemente eso aumentaría la duda de saber si lo que acababa de presenciar era la demostración de un sentimiento real o solo una forma de intentar reparar malas experiencias.

Una relación tras otra, un fracaso tras de otro; era lo que la lista curricular mostraba de Inoue Orihime desde que empezara la Universidad junto con él hace dos años. Poco a poco la lista de los hombres fue aumentado, y él conocía cada uno de ellos, sin entender por qué seguía buscando algo que ya tenia de alguien mas, solo que ella aun no lo sabia. Una comparación con aquel que siempre a estado a su lado, velando por ella en silencio, esperando por el momento adecuado para decirle la verdad. Mientras él la consolaba a cada cuenta gotas de decepciones que solo deseaban de ella un buen rato de diversión. Mientras Ishida perseguía un sueño inalcanzable.

Parado frente a la puerta de su apartamento, saco de su bolsillo las llaves, incrustándolas en el picaporte y cruzar el umbral del cuarto oscuro. Cerro la puerta tras de si y dejo caer su espalda con la cabeza gacha. Protegido por las paredes de su hogar donde nadie mas sabría de él, se deshizo de las gafas que cubrían sus ojos para taparse con las manos el rostro, incapaz de aguantar la presión en el pecho.

¡¿Por qué tubo que verla otra ves?!

¡¿Por qué tubo que toparse con ella?!

¡Esto esta mal!

Mentiría si dijera que la vida seguía igual .Se había encerrado en una burbuja, incapaz de enfrentarse a sus temores por que nunca aprendió a defenderse de algo así; resistiendo la incertidumbre sobre sus hombros, preguntándose donde estará, como estará, que estará haciendo.

Fingir que todo estaba perfecto por fuera mientras en su interior dolía estaba gastando su vida. Le dolía quererla, y era patético pensar que una mentira lo ayudaría a olvidar el sentimiento. Obviamente, el había experimentado en carne viva que eso era una farsa, por que a pesar de su gran actuación de indiferencia, el sentimiento seguía ahí. Más fuerte y voraz que nunca.

El mirarla desde afuera de todo contacto, ocultando sus sentimientos al resto, como si el quererla fuera algo incorrecto, algo que no debía sentir ni mucho menos expresar, como lo hizo esa noche.

Esa noche… en la que todo se le salió por completo de las manos…

**Flash Back**

El reloj daba las once de la noche. La luz tenue de la lámpara en su escritorio lo ayudaba a iluminar el libro de Anatomía que había estado abierto desde las seis de la tarde, estudiando para su próximo examen. El estruendo de una tormenta próxima se escucho desde la ventana. Se levanto para cerrarla, pero el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta lo detuvo.

Abatido por las horas de estudio y preguntándose quien podría ser a esta hora, se dirigió a atender a la puerta. Quien quiera que sea, tocaba tan insistentemente que Ishida no tuvo mas remedio que avanzar rápido. Lo último que se le vino a la cabeza era que ella fuera la que estuviera esperando en la entrada de su departamento.

-I… Inoue-san…-musito con los ojos agrandados de la sorpresa.

Con la tristeza reflejada en su hermoso rostro, intento sonreír con naturalidad.

-hola… Uryuu-kun…

-que haces aquí?-le dijo preocupado-paso algo malo?

Ishida lamento haber formulado la pregunta. Segundos después, la chica se abalanzo contra él abrazándolo por la espalda y hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho, llorando desconsoladamente.

-Uryuu-kun… -lo llamo entre sollozos-yo… yo no se… no se por que…

Los ojos del chico se entrecerraron, mirándola desde arriba y oliendo el perfume que emanada de ella. Era fácil imaginar lo que había pasado. Rodeo sus brazos en la estrecha cintura y acaricio su cabello.

-tranquila… -le susurro con dulzura-quieres contarme lo que paso?

Ella asintió con su rostro aun pegado al pecho de Ishida, lo que le provoco a éste un cosquilleo. Sujeto la mano femenina y la condujo al único sofá que se extendía en la sala de estar. Al tomar asiento para quedar frente a ella y verla aun llorando, saco de su bolsillo un pequeño pañuelo que siempre llevaba consigo. En lugar de ofrecérselo, tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y levantándolo levemente para poder mirarla mejor, limpio las lágrimas que escurrían de sus ojos grises con la tela. Odiaba verla así. Tan abatida y desmoronada.

-sea lo que sea que haya sucedido…-prosiguió el joven de ojos azules-no vale la pena que llores de este modo, Inoue-san…

-sabia que… me dirías algo así…-alcanzo a decir entre sollozos mientras se dejaba mimar por las manos de Ishida.

-me dirás… que fue lo que paso ahora?

-él…-Orihime desvió la vista-es un tonto…

Eso Ishida lo tenía más que claro, aunque él hubiera preferido usar la palabra… imbécil.

-por que?

-los vi…-continuo la chica bajando la cabeza-estaba… besándose en la entrada de la Facultad de Ingeniería… con esa chica… Namie Yaburama.

¡¿La del percing en la lengua?!

¡¿Tan bajo había caído ese Kouta Masahiro como para revolcarse con una chica como ella?!

¡¿Cómo se atrevía a engañar a Orihime con esa?!

Hasta para eso era un vil estúpido. No solo cambiaba a Inoue con una chica que, según las malas lenguas y por la misma información de Kurosaki, tenia no muy buena popularidad en la Facultad de Ingeniería, sino que encima de todo, el idiota se atrevía a ser tan imprudente como para dejarse ver en pleno Campus con ella.

Uryuu apretó los puños hasta el punto de marcarse las uñas en la palma.

-se que… me advirtieron de que esto pasaría pero… yo no quise creerlo… -bajo la voz súbitamente, encogiéndose de hombros en su sitio mientras las lagrimas le regresaban a los ojos-Kouta siempre fue… amable conmigo…

-Inoue-san…

-acaso… hay algo malo en mi?-la pelirroja doblo las rodillas contra su pecho, cubriendo parte de su rostro-tal ves… estoy defectuosa…

Defectuosa.

Ishida repitió esa palabra en su mente, mirándola con suma atención. Orihime podría llegar a ser muchas cosas menos defectuosa. Prueba de ello era la gran lista de los chicos que la acechaban todos los días esperando acercársele, y que por supuesto no lo hacían por que muchas veces ella estaba con él.

Podría compararla con una hermosa figura de porcelana que cada vez se llenaba de más cicatrices hechas por hombres que se aprovechaban de ese corazón puro e inocente, buscando obtener algo que al final no lograban conseguir. Y por supuesto, al no obtener lo que querían de ella, buscaban en otros lados.

Buscar en otros lados. Como si otras chicas pudieran tener lo que Orihime tiene. Es graciosa, inteligente, divertida, encantadora, hermosa. Simplemente perfecta.

Demasiado perfecta. Y eso también la volvía… inalcanzable.

-no hables de ti misma como si fueras una mercancía… -protesto Ishida casi como una forma de regaño, pero fue cuidadoso al agregarle un tono dulce-no debes culparte cuando él fue el estúpido que no te supo valorar.

El Quincy remarco demasiado la palabra "estúpido" al hablar, pero eso era un detalle que dejo pasar. El enojo se hacia cada vez mas grande, por lo que la frustración tenia que sacarla de alguna manera sin tener que ocupar la violencia. En este caso, ir y partirle la cara al patán de Masahiro.

-o… tal vez… debí aceptar su propuesta… de que… nosotros…-poco a poco la voz de Inoue se apago, pero para Uryuu sonaban al dolor de otra espina que se añadía a su alma. Aunque confiaba en que ella se había negado.

-Inoue-san…-la llamo para obtener su atención y lo mirara-no es tu culpa, esta claro que es lo que él quería de ti y no lo consiguió. Esa es la razón por la que prefirió tomar el camino fácil y buscar a alguien que se lo diera enseguida. Tu solo actuaste conforme a tu seguridad. No te sentías preparada y él no pudo entender eso.

-pero… si yo hubiera aceptado acostarme con él…-ella se sonrojo levemente-esto no hubiera sucedido… nunca me habría engañado!

-como estas segura de eso?-la voz de Ishida tubo un toque de severidad.

-pues… yo…

-los hombres que no son capaces de respetar las decisiones de la mujer que aman simplemente no merecen llamarse hombres, muchos menos caballeros.

La voz masculina se oía grave, seria, pero cargada de una hostilidad hacia aquel que causo el dolor y las lagrimas derramadas de la persona más importante para él. Inoue parpadeo asombrada. Ishida aparto la vista, aun con el rostro contraído.

Y para su sorpresa, la joven lo abrazo por segunda vez cerrando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero algo era diferente. El abrazo anterior fue de una niña que buscaba consuelo con alguien equivalente a una madre o a un padre, pero este abrazo no tenia nada que ver con un cariño fraternal. Esto era algo mas intenso, mas intimo. Cuando dos amantes buscan el contacto físico mas cercano posible, solo por la necesidad de sentir el cuerpo del otro.

Cuando una mujer es consiente que el cuerpo que toca es el de un hombre.

-gracias… Uryuu-kun… -murmuro la joven suavemente mientras su aliento golpeaba su clavícula, creando un hormigueo que lo recorrió con la fuerza de una tormenta.

Apretándola contra si, Ishida cerró los ojos, otorgándole a sus sentidos la reconfortante sensación de su calor envolviéndolo. Al poco rato, la sintió suspiras fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-sabes, Uryuu-kun? a veces… desearía que los chicos con los que salgo fueran iguales a ti.

-iguales… a mi?

-si…-Inoue término de acomodar la cabeza en su hombro, Ishida no podía creer la forma tan exacta en la que el cuerpo femenino se moldeaba al de él-que me trataran igual que tu lo haces, que fueran tan atentos conmigo, que me ayudaran a levantarme todas las veces que cayera como lo haces tu… y….

Levanto su rostro para quedar cara a cara.

-que fueran tan maravillosos como tu… -susurro como una caricia hecha por el viento.

**Y si no vuelve y si no llama  
Si ya no quiere, si no te extraña  
Y si la pierdes sin entender lo que paso **

El corazón del Quincy se salto unos cuantos latidos, y con el nudo atorado en la garganta, observo atontado todo el entorno del rostro angelical que se le presentaba ante él a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-Inoue-san… -tartamudeo con un hilo de voz-yo… no creo que…

-por que me sigues llamando así?-lo interrumpió-me hace sentir que estas lejos de mi.

Y eso es lo que él quería. Estar lejos de ella, huir de ella. Con tal de no recaer y pisar terreno peligroso.

-yo… solo…

-no te gusta mi nombre?

-por supuesto que no… -su respuesta fue automática-de hecho… me gusta mucho tu nombre…

-también me gusta mucho el tuyo…-la chica sonrió con frenesí y el rubor formado en sus mejillas.

Ahora sabia por que casi en todas sus oraciones lo llamaba por su nombre.

**Y si tú dejas que ella se vaya  
Y si se aleja, si algo falla  
Si no regresa. ¿Que hacemos luego corazón? **

No podía dejar que esto continuara. No podía permitir que el tren en donde él andaba con seguridad desde que constara sus propios sentimientos hacia ella se desbocara en segundos.

-escucha… Inoue-san… -dijo aferrando su mente a la realidad para no perder el juicio-ahora mismo estas confundida y vulnerable. No quiero que hagas algo que después puedas arrepentirte.

-no me estoy arrepintiendo de nada-las manos de la chica, que antes estaban quietas detrás de su cuello, ahora jugueteaban con el cabello de su nuca-créeme…

-puede que ahora mismo no lo veas así pero yo… -Ishida trato de concentrarse en lo que decía.

-tu que?

Dios! Su voz lo alteraba demasiado.

-yo… no quiero… que… tu…

Ella acortaba poco a poco el espacio que había entre ambos.

Ishida mantenía sus ojos fijos en sus labios. Por inercia cerro los parpados y contuvo el aliento cuando el primer roce lo hizo tambalearse. El segundo roce lo condujo al borde mismo de la locura. Un empuje mas y caería.

-Uryuu…

**Si le diste lo mejor de mí,  
Todo lo que te di sin mi autorización.  
Me dejaste desnudo en sus manos  
Y sin protección, ten consideración **

En ese momento, la luz de la cordura se prendió tan súbitamente que incluso a él lo sorprendió. Se aparto de ella levantándose del sofá como si su tacto lo quemara. Con el corazón retumbándole en los oídos, apenas pudo mantenerse intacto mientras ahí había quedado su cariño por ella, que ya no era cariño, sino el mas ardiente amor que traspasaba y rompía todas sus barreras físicas y mentales.

Inoue lo miraba anonadada, buscando consuelo e implorando con los ojos algo que Ishida no estaba seguro si podría darle. La expresión del joven Quincy había pasado de sagaz a opaca en unos segundos.

El orgullo volvió a surgir en su defensa en un intento por no acabar de aceptar lo que acababa de ocurrir, o lo que iba a estar apunto de ocurrir. Aun no lo había subyugado.

-es mejor que te lleve a casa…-se dio la vuelta para no mirarla, aunque quiso volver a abrazarla y tranquilizarla, pero otra parte de él estaba asustado de su reacción ante ella.

"No la mires, solo no la mires"

**Si no vuelve que nos va a pasar  
Si intento caminar y no se donde estoy  
No me hagas caso,  
A veces duele ser como soy **

-Ishida-kun!!

Imposible.

Ishida se giro para mirarla. De pie delante de él, los ojos grises de Orihime lo escudriñaban con furia mezclado con decepción mientras contenía las lágrimas para no dejarlas caer apretando su labio que no paraba de temblar.

-que sucede?

-bésame por favor… -a pesar de su enfado, ella no pudo ocultar el sonrojo al pedirle eso. Y él tampoco.

-que?

-por favor… -continuo suplicante-necesito saber algo…

El problema aquí era que él no quería que ella lo supiera, no aun. No estaba preparado para eso. ¿Cómo iba a permitirse arriesgar una amistad de tanto tiempo por un simple desliz? La única manera que él tenía para sentirse bien es estar con ella y cuidarla desde la distancia, observando cada movimiento, cada error, cada triunfo, y compartirlos con ella.

Él vivía para ella y por ella.

¿Qué pasaría si todo eso se rompía?

**Y si lo piensa, si se arrepiente  
Y si se escapa porque no siente  
Haz lo que sea, haz que regrese por favor **

-lo siento, Inoue-san pero… no puedo hacer eso…

-por que?

-no estas bien, no sabes lo que me estas pidiendo…

-soy una mujer adulta… claro que lo se…

Uryuu intento disimular la duda que surgía a cada paso inseguro, que burbujeaba en su interior. A cada paso que ella avanzaba, él retrocedía dos más. No podía vivir alimentado de simples sospechas.

-no lo hare… -dijo tajante.

Pero la determinación en las orbes grises de la joven llego a sobresaltarlo.

-entonces… lo hare yo…

**Si le diste lo mejor de mí  
Todo lo que te di sin mi autorización  
Me dejaste desnudo en sus manos  
Y sin protección, sin consideración **

Impactado, su cuerpo se paralizó. Una contracción tan potente como si lo hubieran golpeado de lleno en el pecho se formo mientras observaba como Orihime se avecinaba a una bomba de tiempo que pronto explotaría. Su proximidad era demasiado para él y si ya conocía lo que sucedería, era extraño darse cuenta que no podía mover ni un musculo.

Y antes de que pudiera recuperar la respiración del asombro, Inoue ya estaba frente a él, con sus labios rogando por ser tocados por él, con la necesidad dibujada en cada poro. Ishida abrió la boca para decir algo, pero era inútil. En su lugar, ahogo una especie de gemido, clavando la mirada en sus hermosos ojos que despedían chispas de un afán por querer llegar mas allá de lo que habían llegado.

De repente… sucedió…

**Si no vuelve que nos va a pasar  
Si intento caminar y no se donde estoy  
No me hagas caso  
A veces duele ser como soy **

Abriendo la boca ligeramente para que sus labios se acoplaran a los de él, los cubrió delicadamente. Al principio torpe, incierto, tímido, pero sin dejar de lado la embriaguez de su calor, de su esencia.

Ya era tarde. Se dejo sofocar por su presencia.

La sensación era sencillamente… maravillosa…

Continuando el ritmo lento, la recibió airoso, como si ella hubiera derramado el más puro amor líquido sobre su piel hasta filtrarse en su sangre. Su fuerza de voluntad se evaporo con la tibieza que desprendían ambos cuerpos aferrados como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Lo había hecho. Desistió. Nada importaba ya. Llegaría hasta donde ella se lo permitiera.

**Y ahora dale el resto  
Que tú nos metiste en esto corazón  
Sigue tus latidos, no escuches a la razón **

Sintiéndola derretirse en sus brazos y su sedoso calor envolviéndolo. Disfrutando de cada uno de los roces de sus besos. Contando su respiración y las veces en que el sonido de su voz pronunciando su nombre lo hicieron temblar. Respondiendo con ardor una y otra vez a todas sus exigencias.

Los lentes le estorbaban. La ropa era demasiada. El peso de ambos fue vencido poco a poco para caer en la cama de su habitación. El como llegaron ahí, no importaba realmente. Caricias extensas, profundas, dulces. Con la valiente ambición de proporcionarle el deleite infinito. La insaciable boca recorriendo febrilmente todos los ángulos posibles de su cuerpo.

Una danza de seducción. Un juego erótico de caricias desmedidas, donde la única regla era, dar y recibir placer.

**Si le diste lo mejor de mí  
Todo lo que te di sin mi autorización  
Me dejaste desnudo en sus manos  
Y sin protección, sin consideración **

Los parpados se abrieron dejando en claro sus ojos azules, intentando acostumbrarse a las imágenes borrosas. El recuerdo de la noche anterior lo asalto con violencia. Levantó su tronco desnudo de la cama para cerciorarse de que aquello no había sido una mala broma de su mente. Giro la cabeza con la angustia reflejada en su rostro.

Pero ella no esta ahí. Ni en su habitación. Ni en su departamento. Ni en su cama.

**Si no vuelve que nos va a pasar  
Si intento caminar y no se donde estoy  
No me hagas caso  
A veces duele ser como soy**

Apretó los puños en las sabanas, impotente, frustrado y herido. Se llevo las manos al rostro, apretando los dientes.

¡¿Qué había hecho?!

**Fin del Flash Back**

Los recuerdos vinieron a su mente y lo hicieron regresar a la realidad.

Y pensar que mañana se cumplirían cuatro meses desde la última vez que tuvo una platica decente con ella, y también habían pasado 4 meses, 8 días y 12 horas desde aquella noche. Cuatro tormentosos meses donde por primera vez comenzaba a dudar de su capacidad para dominar el mundo a su alrededor.

Aquella noche cuando todo esto comenzó, cuando creía que pasaría otro día mas consolándola por un tipo inepto que no era capaz de ver lo que tenia frente a sus narices, y que mataría por estar en su lugar.

Otro día más cargando el peso de una noche dada al desenfreno. Pero no podía culparla. El débil había sido él, Ishida Uryuu. Fue él quien permitió que las puertas se abrieran una tras otra, dejando al descubierto el amor que seguía latente resguardado y bloqueado en su interior. Se juró así mismo que nunca lo dejaría salir, por el bien de los dos.

Pero esa noche… no pudo más…

Una mascara que ya había sido rota una vez, no podía arreglarse, mucho menos cuando ese corte era profundo y cada vez se volvía más grande y difícil de reparar. Estaba apunto de llegar al borde del caudal.

Le daba miedo pensar e imaginar el final de todo esto, por que cavia la posibilidad de que no fuera el mejor.

Se enderezo. Se enfrentaría a lo que tuviera que enfrentarse.

"Tengo que decirle"

Dando la media vuelta sobre sus talones, abrió la puerta bruscamente a su espalda para salir corriendo en su busca. Tal vez si se daba prisa podría alcanzarla antes de que llegara a casa.

Pero ella se le adelanto.

-Inoue-san…

Ahí estaba ella, parada en su puerta, con el vestido purpura que él mismo le había confeccionado, tan palpable y hermosa como reciente la había visto apenas escasos minutos. Pero algo estaba mal.

Sus ojos… perdieron su brillo… y al poco rato el llanto la inundo.

-que sucede? Estas bien?

La sorpresa, y si el Quincy era sincero consigo mismo, también el miedo se le anudaron en el pecho, pensando lo peor.

-por que… por que lo hiciste…-dijo con debilidad.

Ishida la miro sin entender.

-por que me dejaste sola, Uryuu-kun…-se tapo la cara con las manos, lo que hacia difícil entenderla-ya no aguanto mas esto…

La mirada de Ishida permaneció anclada en la joven, aturdido por el rumbo que avanzaba la conversación. Contuvo su impaciencia.

-cálmate…

-no me voy a calmar!!-negó con la cabeza-lo escuche de Tatsuki-chan! Y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo que esta pasando! Como esperas que yo me entere si tu nunca me dices nada?!!

La preocupación atravesó como un enorme nubarrón la cara de Ishida.

-no se que es lo que…

-por que no me dijiste que me amabas?!!-grito a todo pulmón sin contener las lagrimas.

Al instante, el corazón de Uryuu se contrajo, embargado por un sentimiento de culpa. Durante una dilatada y silenciosa pausa contuvo el aliento, tratando de ignorar el leve aleteo de su estomago.

¡¿Ella estaba así por él?!

-Inoue-san… -le hablo con la mayor ternura que pudo-yo no quería…

-por que te alejaste de mi?-sus ojos suplicaban por una respuesta-acaso… tu… ya no me amas?

Incluso así su voz seguía siendo temblorosa, reflejando el temor por saber una respuesta negativa.

-yo… -Inoue bajo la cabeza con amargura-entiendo que… después de todo lo que paso… tu… ya no quieras saber nada de mi… -hizo una pausa para limpiarse las lagrimas con las manos-pero… pensé que… lo que paso esa noche… yo… creí que…

El pecho de Ishida estaba tan contraído que hasta le dolía. Cerró los puños con fuerza para aguantar la presión. Cada palabra, cada pronunciación frágil, lo carcomía por dentro, mientras seguía de pie, escuchándola atentamente.

-yo… esa noche… creí que…

-por que te fuiste?

Pero no iba a quedarse callado sin saber la verdad. Clavo sus ojos azules como agujas en el rostro de Orihime.

-dímelo por favor… Orihime…

Ella se sonrojo. Era la primera vez que él se atrevía a pronunciar su nombre. Se escuchaba tan bien en su voz.

-Uryuu-kun… yo…

-no tienes idea del dolor que sentí cuando desperté y no estabas ahí… conmigo…-lentamente, Ishida se arriesgo a desaparecer el espacio entre ambos, dando un paso hacia adelante-pensé… que había sido mi error…

-por supuesto que no!-negó ella rotundamente-tu no hiciste nada malo, yo era la que estaba confundida…

El chico sonrió amargamente, no muy de acuerdo con lo dicho por ella. Suavemente le rozo el rostro con el dorso de la mano, secándole las lagrimas. La sutileza del tacto hizo que despertaran sus tórridos recuerdos.

Inoue cerró los ojos, apoyando la caricia entre sus manos para poder sentir mejor la deliciosa sensación de sus firmes manos. Hacia tanto tiempo que no lo sentía, que ahora rogaba por que la tocara. Quería ser inmune a él, a su dulce fragancia fresca, a sus ojos penetrantes, a su determinación de saber que hacer en el momento justo y preciso.

-tenia tanto miedo de perderte… -susurro él con sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia-no soportaba la idea de tenerte lejos de mi… pero… no sabia si tu deseabas lo mismo…

-Uryuu-kun… me sentí tan sola sin ti…-con las mejillas sonrojadas por la cercanía del chico, Orihime paso sus brazos para rodear su espalda-yo… no soy nadie sin ti… tu me sostienes… tu me guías… eres… todo para mi…

Acomodando el rostro femenino entre sus manos, sintiendo en su pecho los latidos del arrebato de alegría, acercó su rostro al suyo y beso sus labios, tierna y gradualmente. La tibieza y el dulce tacto de sus labios era algo que seguía grabado en su mente como fuego.

No la dejaría ir esta vez. No ahora.

-U… Uryuu… -alcanzo a decir entre los besos de Ishida- prométeme… que nunca… me dejaras… por favor… yo… te amo… de verdad…

El chico separo sus labios para deleitarse admirando el rostro angelical de la joven. Dios! Era como una hermosa diosa. Y no podía creer que ella estuviera ahora confesándosele de esta manera, cuando ese era su deber.

Tenía todo el tiempo restante de sus vidas para compensar todo el daño que había hecho. Para curar cada una de sus heridas. Para amarla como jamás nadie lo ha hecho. Borrar con sus manos el doloroso ayer, llevarla al presente y soñar con un futuro, juntos.

-te lo prometo…-dijo rozando su boca contra la suya-por el orgullo Quincy.

* * *

**me los imagino y se me hace tan bonito!!!**

**jejej comentarios pora favor!!**


End file.
